The Nerdy, The White-Haired & The Tough
by GreatSweet98
Summary: Three 11-year-old kids having an adventurous vacation with the President and the First Lady. Sooner or later, they might get famous to the whole town of Royal Woods and a lot of people there might wanna encourage them. More main, supporting, minor, unnamed, background, unseen and fictional characters are involved in here. I don't own anything except my own OCs.
1. Moving Out Of Royal Woods (Prologue)

**_Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon_**

Friday, June 1 [9:00PM]

 _It's the very last day of all schools in Royal Woods and for celebrating a farewell party in June, they had to use a concert for the rockstars at the high school where Lincoln's 5 older sisters learned lessons and stuff. But the very few people which are Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne are not invited because they're having a vacation with their special guests (you find out later) to another place far away from Royal Woods._

 _Anyway, at the first Friday of June, everyone (or most people) in Royal Woods (or most characters from the show) such as Lincoln's family, classmates, other friends, teachers_ _and others are invited in that party held in the basketball court or theatre or something lile that. There are around 500 to 1000 people in the concert. There's also the huge stage at the front of the chairs. Musical insturements set on it, a big portrait screen (I'll say 50"x100") is also set in the stage._

 _The concert is about to start by Principal Huggins announced the rockstars to come in front on the stage._

 **Principal Huggins:** Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for "the rockstars".

 _As he said it, the rockstars such as Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, Tabby, Chunk, Mick Swagger came on the stage ready to play their chosen insturments._

 **Luna:** _(in the mic)_ Hey, everyone!

 _*the whole audience cheers*_

 **Luna:** _(in the mic)_ Tonight, I'll be singing a song. But there will be a surprise later!

 _*the whole audience wonders, half of them "ooh'ed"*_

The rockstars are ready on Luna's counting to three, then they perform the song "Eye Of The Tiger" by Survivor.

 ** _Lyrics:_**

 _[instrumental]_

 **Chunk:**

 _Rising up, back on the street_

 _Did my time, took my chances_

 _Went the distance, now I'm back_

 _on my feet_

 _Just a man and his will to survive_

 _So many times, it happens too fast_

 _You trade your passion for glory_

 _Don't lose your grip on the dreams_

 _of the past_

 _You might fight just to keep them alive_

 **Luna:**

 _It's the...eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the night_

 _Rising up, to the challenge of our rivals_

 _And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

 _And he's watching us all in the EYE, of the tiger_

 **Sam Sharp:**

 _Face to face, out in the heat_

 _Hanging tough, staying hungry_

 _They stack the odds 'till we take to the street_

 _For the kill with the skill to survive_

 **Tabby:**

 _It's the...eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the night_

 _Rising up, to the challenge of our rivals_

 _And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

 _And he's watching us all in the EYE, of the tiger!_

 **Mick Swagger:**

 _Rising up, straight to the top_

 _Had the guts, got the glory_

 _Went the distance, now I'm not_

 _gonna stop_

 _Just a man and his will to survive_

 **All Of Them (together with the audience):**

 _It's the...eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the night_

 _Rising up, to the challenge of our rivals_

 _And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

 _And he's watching us all in the EYE...of the tiger!_

 _The eye of the tiger (4x)_

[End Of Song]

 _The whole audience cheered, howled, clapped very hard to their performance which was kinda great._

 **Luna:** _(in the mic)_ Thank you, thank you very much!

 _*she and her bandmates bowed with happiness*_

 _After that, the whole audience got out of their seats and leave one by one by the door. During that, the band members had conversation at the stage_

 **Luna:** We did it, guys!

 **Chunk:** Oh, yeah!

 **Sam Sharp:** It's quite great as long as... _*holds Luna with her right hand*_...my girlfriend is here to help me.

 **Luna:** _(blushes)_ Aww, thank you! _*holds Sam with her left hand*_

 **Tabby:** And Luna, you told me that Kirby told you that mostly everyone in Royal Woods _(and other characters in the show except the "6")_ are invited in his rich mansion tomorrow to party there.

 **Mick Swagger:** Woohoo, another party, another concert! But what time would it start tomorrow?

 **Luna:** It'll start at 2:00PM, and he told me that, of course, mostly everyone in Royal Woods, can have a sleepover for a month or two. And outside his mansion in his private property, he has a huge swimming pool, a hot tub, a concert stage, a juice bar and a food bar.

 **Tabby:** _(cheers in excitement)_ Wow, really? YEESS!!!!

 **Sam Sharp:** _(joyful)_ Great, now we'll have the best summer ever!

 **Mick Swagger:** Wow, a concert stage will be there for me!

 **Chunk:** Anyways, let's go home! _(to Luna)_ Hey Luna, you told me earlier your parents allow you to have a sleepover at my house so that we can settle and practice everything we have for tomorrow's party night at Kirby's mansion, right?

 **Luna:** Yeah!

 **Sam Sharp, Tabby, Mick Swagger:** _(begging)_ Can we join?

 **Chunk:** Well, sure! Have you all asked permission from your parents?

 **Sam Sharp, Tabby, Mick Swagger:** Yes!

 **Chunk:** Well, ok you can join!

 **Sam Sharp, Tabby, Mick Swagger:** _(cheered in excitement)_ WOOHOO!

 _As the five rockstars with the other two unnamed ones ride into Chunk's van_ _for their sleepover, they brought their musical instruments and lots of song notes. Then Chunk drove off away._

Friday, June 1 [9:30PM]

 _Meanwhile at the President's white house, the "trio gang" (Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne) are_ _getting ready for themselves for their vacation with the President himself and his wife, the First Lady._ _Right now, in the bathroom, Lincoln is taking a shower in the shower area, Ronnie Anne applies her makeup and her lipstick before she ties her hair, while Clyde brushes his teeth and using his own mouthwash before he combs her hair. That same time, the President and the First Lady are waiting outside of the white house standing beside their limo._

 **First Lady:** Honey, I wonder why you met that white-haired boy for a long time since you've known him.

 **The President:** Well, when I saw his parents needed help because his mother is pregnant at that time, we helped them by letting them in the limo. Then he came out of her and we named him by his first name after another US president.

 **First Lady:** Oh, ok! You're so smart you know the past times!

 **The President:** _(blushes) Yeah, kinda of!_

 **First Lady:** You know what, this might be the best vacation ever! Even if at least, we have 3 guests, and that's the three kids we've invited.

 **The President:** Well, this is great to be great!

 _Sooner later, the 3 kids are now having good looks and ready to go. They went outside where the President and the First Lady (both of them are also ready) are waiting there after Clyde locks the door._

 **The President:** So, you're ready kids?

 **Clyde:** _(excited)_ YEAH!!!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Woohoo! This is the best summer vacation ever!

 **Lincoln:** Of course, at least it's the three of us.

 **First Lady:** Well, let's go!

 _Five of them are riding into the President's limo, with himself being the driver and the First Lady sitting at the front but beside the driver's seat. The "trio gang" are sitting at the second row of the limo. They're all in the limo before the President drove off the house. Hopefully, the kids have a great vacation._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 _[Trivia]_

The President and the First Lady are the characters appeared first in the episode, "Not A Loud".


	2. Get To Know Each Other

Friday, June 1 [9:45PM]

 _The scene cuts to a limousine driving in the road between buildings. In the limousine, the three known 11-year-old kids, sitting in the second row of seats, are having an open forum with the First Lady, sitting in the front at the right side with the President at the driver's seat, which is the left side._

 **First Lady:** _*turns around and faces at them*_ So kids, are you ready for this amazing vacation?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Woohoo! This will be the best vacation ever!

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** _(appear each other)_ Oh yeah, it's a friendship vacation!

 **The President:** _(wondering)_ Well, kind of...

 **First Lady:** _*chuckles*_ Of course, honey! We're being friendly to them.

 **The President:** Oh, ok. I get it.

 **First Lady:** _(to the kids)_ So, I want you to introduce yourselves. Because you already knew my history and how me and my husband met, I told that earlier at the house.

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** Oh, ok.

 **First Lady:** So, let's start with you, girl.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Ok, my name is Ronalda Anne Santiago, or in case, you can call me "Ronnie Anne" as a cute name since my two friends here used to call me that.

 **First Lady:** Alright, Ronnie Anne, explain to us your history.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Well, I'm 11 years old, same as my friends here.

 **First Lady:** Oh, so the three of you have the same age, and that's 11 years old?

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** Yes.

 **First Lady:** Ummm...well, ok. So Ronnie Anne, is that the part of your history you've explained?

 **Ronnie Anne:** No, not yet, there's more!

 **First Lady:** Oh, ok I'm listening.

 **Ronnie Anne:** I live in a residence with my big brother, my mom, my aunt, my uncle, my cousins and my grandparents.

 **First Lady:** Oh, so you live in one residence with your relatives?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yep, and we have 2 pets, a big dog and a parrot.

 **First Lady:** Oh, you have pets?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yeah, the best pets we've ever had.

 **First Lady:** Wait, you said you live together with your brother, mom, aunt, uncle, grandparents and cousins.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Uh, yeah!

 **First Lady:** How about your father?

 **Ronnie Anne:** He passed away.

 **First Lady:** _(shocked)_ What? How is that possible?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Sickness, but I don't know what type.

 **First Lady:** Well...ok? But thank you for telling about yourself. _(to Clyde)_ Next, is you, the boy with glasses.

 **Clyde:** _(shy)_ Ummm...me?

 **First Lady:** Yes mister, come on, don't be shy.

 **Clyde:** _(still shy)_ Well... _*inhales and exhales*_...alright! My name is Clyde McBride and I live with my two dads.

 **First Lady:** _(shocked)_ What you live with your two dads?

 **Clyde:** Yep.

 **First Lady:** Where's your mother then?

 **Clyde:** She broke up with my very first dad. I don't know what's the reason to that, maybe it's because he cheated on her.

 **First Lady:** Haven't you asked him?

 **Clyde:** Yeah I asked him, but he refused to answer. Maybe next time If I went back home in this town, I'd rather asked my very first dad.

 **First Lady:** Well, as what I've said, you have to do. Anyways, _(to Lincoln)_ how about this "white-haired" one?

 **Lincoln:** Ok, I'm ready, miss!

 _But suddenly, the limousine got stucked in traffic._

 **The President:** _(angry)_ Aww, come on! This is a red light situation!

 **First Lady:** Honey, calm down! You have to be patient! This traffic will be over after 90 seconds!

 **The President:** _*exhales*_ Ok, I'll just wait, sorry!

 **First Lady:** It's okay, it's just a small problem. _(to Lincoln)_ Alright kid, let's see your history.

 **Lincoln:** _(coughs)_ Ahem! _*speaks formally*_ My name is Lincoln Loud. And you may be wondering why my hair is white, is because I got this from my grandpa who also had the same color as mine.

 **First Lady:** Oh ok, you still have white hair even if now, you're still young. Do any person insult you because you have that color of your hair?

 **Lincoln:** Yep, but I forgot who. Yet, he or she stopped doing it because it's bad.

 **First Lady:** Hopefully! Anyways, continue your explanation about yourself.

 **Lincoln:** Well, you may get surprised that I actually live in a huge family, which means I have 10 sisters, I don't have a single brother.

 **The President and First Lady:** _(surprised shockingly)_ WHAAAATTT???!!! TEN SISTERS???!!!

 **First Lady:** But how?

 **Lincoln:** I don't know, maybe it's just because I'm lucky to have those.

 **The President:** Wow Lincoln, you really have a huge family!

 **Lincoln:** _(to The President)_ Yes, sir. And my two friends here knows it already.

 **First Lady:** What? _(to Clyde and Ronnie Anne)_ Do both of you already knew he has 10 sisters?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Me, I know he has 10, but I don't know all of their names. I only know 3 of them, and one of them is my brother's girlfriend.

 **Clyde:** I've already met all of them.

 **First Lady:** Oh, ok. Ronnie Anne, since your brother's girlfriend is Lincoln's oldest sisters, do you have a boyfriend?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Ummm...yeah, it's Lincoln.

 **First Lady:** _(surprised)_ What? It's him.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yeah, we both love each other half of the time. But the other half of time, we're basically just friends. Many people especially his sisters, my brother and my relatives think that we're a couple.

 **First Lady:** _(happy)_ So, are you?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Probably, it's a yes! But again, we're just friends.

 **Clyde and First Lady:** _(grinned)_ Ooooooh, REALLY????

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(blushes)_ Duh, yeah! But we're a couple some of the time, alright?

 **Clyde:** _(laughs)_ Oh, Ronnie Anne we're just playing with you.

 **First Lady:** Yeah, as what Clyde said.

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(exhales and smiles)_ I understand.

 _*the three of them laughed together*_

 _While 3 of them are chuckling, Lincoln smiles happily to them._ _Luckily, the traffic light of the street where the limousine is in turns green._

 **The President:** _(very proud)_ Oh finally, this traffic is over! _(to Lincoln)_ Oh, and Lincoln, I have a question for you.

 **First Lady:** Well, this conversation is the best. _*chuckles*_

 **Lincoln:** _to The President)_ Ummm, what is it, sir?

 **The President:** Does it take it hard for you to live with 10 sisters?

 **Lincoln:** Not really, my sisters are nice to me. Probably mostly everyday, they always hugged me and kissed me in the cheeks so sweet and love, but sisterly love, not a romantic love.

 **The President:** Awww, your sisters and so sweet to you!

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, as long as they would never break my heart and tear my life apart.

Friday, June 1 [10:00PM]

 _The whole town of Royal Woods is very quiet which means every house and neighborhood is silent. The people from the concert earlier, including the rockstars, slept early for tomorrow's huge and wild party at Kirby's mansion. Except for the "5 people", which they're not invited, still reaching for their vacation in one huge city far away from Royal Woods. It's actually a city where is all "Christmas-ish" and the president of the city there is Santa Claus, yet the secretary is his wife Mrs. Claus._ _But most of the population there are dwarves, some are elves and some are normal humans dressed as Santa Claus costumes. You'll find out the whole city and its civilization in next chapters, but now let's focus on the "5 people" interact in this chapter._

 _Ten minutes passed, Royal Woods was really quiet and not a single person or vehicle made a noise. Only, the limousine itself where the President's driving. In the limo, Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne are all sleeping together in the second row, but the President and the First Lady are not asleep since they're at the front of the limo._ _Yet, the First Lady turns around the see kids sleeping._

 **First Lady:** _(talks softly)_ Awww, the kids slept together so cute and sweet.

 **The President:** Yeah, those children are lovingly get together.

 **First Lady:** _(talks in a low voice)_ They sure they do, and look at Lincoln. He is in the middle putting his right arm around Clyde's neck and Clyde put his head on Lincoln's right shoulder for his headrest. He also put his left arm around Ronnie Anne's neck and Ronnie Anne puts her head on his left shoulder for her another headrest.

 **The President:** _(smiles)_ Yeah, so sweet!

 _But luckily, the limo stopped at a burger joint called "Burpin' Burger". It was still open until midnight, so the President wanted his wife and the kids to eat snacks and drink soda. The President drives his limo into the drive-thru station to order food and be_ _verages for everyone._

 **Employee In Speaker:** Hello, welcome to Burpin' Burger! What's your order?

 **The President:** We like to have three deluxe burgers, one cheeseburger, one pack of 10 chicken nuggets and 5 packs of medium french fries.

 **Employee In Speaker:** Ok, do you need any drinks?

 **The President:** Yes, please! All medium-sized drinks.

 **Employee In Speaker:** Medium-sized drinks, what are they?

 **The President:** Ummm, they're cola, chocolate milkshake, strawberry juice, hot coffee and iced tea.

 **Employee:** Ok, so one is cola, one is chocolate milkshake, one is strawberry juice, one is hot coffee and one is iced tea. Is that all?

 **The President:** Yes, have you correct all our orders, sir?

 **Employee In Speaker:** I'll memorize your orders again.

 _*the employee in the speaker says all of their orders*_

 **The President:** Yes, that's all of them! No lack of one and no extra one.

 **Employee In Speaker:** Ok, sir! Just meet me in the cashier area to the next station.

 **The President:** Thanks!

 _He drives his limousine to pay and get their orders. After that, he drives his limo off the burger joint. Now, he's about to reach for where they need to go._

Friday, June 1 [10:15PM]

 _The limousine parked at a parking lot with several vehicles in there. They went off the car, get their suitcases and luggages (especially for the 11-year-olds) for their stuff needed and went into the train station. At least, The President brought the food orders for the kids (two of the deluxe burgers, three of the packs of French fries_ _, the pack of 10 chicken nuggets, 3 of the medium-sized drinks which were cola, chocolate milkshake and strawberry juice), and he also brought his (hot coffee and one of the deluxe burgers) and the First Lady's food order (iced tea and cheeseburger) as well._

 _They went inside the train station for buying their tickets to the cashier. There were several or many people there (but not most characters from the show) just doing what they supposed to did. Anyway, The President tells the others that he'll buy tickets for all of them including him, then he does it. While waiting, the First Lady and the 11-year-old kids are looking at the train arrival schedule._ _The first train starts at 4:00AM then followed by the next train arrivals by 55 minutes (e.g. if one train arrival is at 3:00PM, the next one is at 3:55PM, then the next one is at 4:50PM, and so on) until the last train arrives at that same station at 2:00AM. They found a train arrival time that could give them so much joy._

 **First Lady:** Yes, we're finally gonna be early! What time is it, kids?

 **Ronnie Anne:** It's 10:10PM.

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** _(cheered in excitement)_ Awww, yeah!

 **Clyde:** This is going to be the best Clincoln Mcloud vacation ever!

 **Lincoln:** Sure, we did. As long as, we're both here.

 **First Lady:** _(to the two 11-year-old boys)_ Yeah, you boys look very _cute_!

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** _(blushing)_ _*scratching the back of their neck*_ Hehehe...thanks!

 **First Lady:** It's true. Because since both of you are best friends, for me, I rather just hug both of you.

 _The First Lady does so, then the 2 boys blush in red-faced before they hug her. Ronnie Anne also joins the hug with them. After a few seconds later, The President calls their attention for him telling something._

 **The President:** Hey guys, I've already got tickets for the nearest next train arrival time, which is 10:20PM.

 _*they've all been appreciated of what he said*_

 **The President:** Now, I want you to get your tickets, just one for each of you, bring your stuff and go upstairs to see if the train is arriving. Let's go, everyone!

 **First Lady and Ronnie Anne:** Woohoo, ladies together!

 **Lincoln:** _(to Clyde)_ This is part where this is the vacation of the Clincoln McLouds!

 **Clyde:** It sure it is!

 _*the boys high-five each other*_

 _The "5 people" already went to check their tickets to be valid and safe, then they walk upstairs to the waiting space for the train to come. There are several or some people/costumers there also in the waiting space. They stand there 2.5 meters away from the yellow safe line just to wait for the train to come._

 **The President:** _*blow-exhales*_ This is gonna be great!

 **Lincoln:** Totally!

 **Ronnie Anne:** I wonder what time is it?

 **First Lady:** _(to Ronnie Anne)_ It's 4 minutes before the train arrives.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Woooh, just 4 minutes.

 _While waiting, Lincoln tells Ronnie Anne that he has something to tell, since they're beside each other._

 **Lincoln:** Hey Ronnie, I have something to say to you.

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(bashful)_ Aww, what is it, Linky?

 **Lincoln:** Wait, did you just came me _Linky_? _*blushes*_ That's so sweet.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yeah, two of your sisters, Lori and Luan told me about it. Anyways, what do you want to tell me?

 **Lincoln:** _(blushes_ _red-faced)_ Ummm...d-do you love me as your b-boyfriend?

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(angry)_ What! No way! _*goes to him and grabs his shirt collar*_ Why did you say that to me?!

 **Lincoln:** _(hurtful)_ No-no-no, I mean to say that! I'm sorry!

 _Ronnie Anne_ _lets go of his collar, then grabs both of his elbows._

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(laughing)_ Hahahahaha, I'm just joking!

 **Lincoln:** _laughs quietly)_ Oh come on, Ronnie Anne! You're kidding me!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yeah, well since you're asking that question earlier, of course I love you! _*hugs him*_

 **Lincoln:** _(happy)_ _*hugs her*_ Really, thank you! I love you, too!

 _*they broke the hug*_

 **Ronnie Anne:** Of course, I will always love my sweet "knucklehead"! _*punches his left arm softly*_

 **Lincoln:** _(blushes)_ Yeah, great.

 _They hugged each other while blushing red-faced. As they done that, Clyde notices this._

 **Clyde:** Awww, you two look adorable!

 **Lincoln and Ronnie Anne:** Really, Clyde?

 **Clyde:** I'm just smiling at both of you hugging. Can I join your hug?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Sure!

 _As the three 11-year-old kids are hugging each other, the train had just arrived and stopped at the station since the time is exactly 10:20PM. One pair of the train's doors had stopped in front of the 11-year-old kids, The First Lady and The President. As all the train's doors opened including the one pair in front of them, they went inside the train with other people there still from Royal Woods (not mostly all characetrs from the show, maybe the crew background characters)_ _. The doors of the train closed, and the train itself went off the station._ _You can see that The President_ _and the First Lady sitting at one 3-feet seat that's occupied by maximum of 5 people allowed at the right side. In the left side, in front of where the President and the First Lady sitting, y_ _ou can see that Lincoln and Clyde are sitting_ _beside each other in another of the train (however, you can just imagine which is the left and which right side of the train you're referring to). You can also see that Ronnie Anne there standing while holding a metal pole in the train near where Lincoln and Clyde and sitting._ _But, you still remember the 11-year-old kids brought their order from Burpin' Burgers? They're still holding their own favorite orders._ _Yet, they cannot eat here because, of course, you can't obviously eat inside a train. Instead, they had a conversation._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Hey guys, are you ready for this most amazing vacation ever!

 **Clyde:** Oh, yeah! Maybe we should change our name of our own vacation, Linc.

 **Lincoln:** How about, "Clincoln Anne McLoudiago"?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Wow Lincoln, that a great name! You're totally the smartest guy in the group. _*tousling his hair*_

 **Clyde:** True, I agree with her.

 **Lincoln:** _(blushes and smiles)_ Well, I'm okay with that.

 _The screen now just cuts into the train moving forward then fades and disappears in a far distance from the camera. As the kids enjoyed together riding inside the train, they will have the best "Clincoln Anne McLoudiago" vacation ever with happiness and excitement._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

[Trivia]

The group name, "Clincoln Anne McLoudiago", where the kids name it, is actually from Mikedude Rocker10's fanfic "Loud House the Vampire Movie". I was so inspired that, that name should be the best group name of Clyde, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. I didn't made the name, all thanks to "Mikedude Rocker10".


	3. A Christmas City Full Of Coldness

Friday, June 1 [10:40PM]

 _The screen fades inside the train, where it's really quiet except the music played recently. Some people there are sleeping including the President and First Lady, some people there are just awake especially the three 11-year-old kids, but few are liking the music and few are not interested listening to that. Speaking of music, the song played recently is "Girl In The Mirror" by Sophia Grace featuring Silentó. Anyways let's go back_ _to the story, as what I was said, some people there are asleep and some people are awake. The screen cuts to Clyde on his phone checking the IG account of him and the "RonnieColn" or in other words, their IG account. Yes, Clyde checks their profile that they have 5 followers and sees that they only have 2 posts there. One post is a picture of them in the train station earlier with the First Lady standing in front of the cashier area, and one post is a picture of them outside the President's house about to leave the town. Then, on the other hand, the screen cuts to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sitting beside each other, also Lincoln sits between Clyde (his right side) and Ronnie Anne (his left side). Both of "the couple lovers" watch the favorite show, "The Dream Boat" on Ronnie Anne's phone. They enjoyed too much while watching it by smiling, and yet they even hold hands since they're sitting beside each other._ _They had a conversation while still, they're doing the same thing._

 **Ronnie Anne:** _*exhales with low voice*_ This romantic episode of this show reminds us of our romantic and friendship moments we've had.

 **Lincoln:** _(blushes)_ Awww, Ronnie!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Come on, Linc. Let's keep watching this. _*puts her right arm around his neck and her right hand on his right shoulder*_

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, I like it that episode though. _*puts his left arm around her neck and his hand on her left shoulder*_

 _The lovers had a sweet moment while watching their own favorite show_ _. The screen cuts to Clyde still checking and viewing their "Clincoln Anne McLoudiago" IG account, until he hears a notification from his phone. The notification is that there are now 3 comments on one of their posts in their IG account._

 **Clyde:** _(wondering)_ Hmmm...3 comments on my post of me, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne at the train station. _*taps the picture he refers*_ I wonder who were commenting me...

 _As Clyde scrolls down to see who's commenting the picture, he figured it out that they were both his dads and Dr. Lopez. Howard's comment is, "Wow, son! You're in a train station with your friends and the FIRST LADY??!!!", Harold comments, "Where are you and your close friends going?", and Dr. Lopez's comment is, "Did you met the First Lady, even the PRESIDENT?!". Clyde's expression is just normal, he's not reacting to any of them instead he smiles happily that both of his dads and his appointment doctor are commenting the picture. Now, he's telling it to his 2 friends._

 **Clyde:** Hey guys, there are comments in one of our posts in our IG account.

 **Ronnie Anne:** _*pauses the episode of "The Dream Boat" on her phone*_ What? REALLY??!!

 **Lincoln:** Oh, come on Clyde, we haven't finished the episode yet!

 **Clyde:** Oops, sorry for interrupting both of you.

 **Lincoln:** It's okay Clyde, I forgive you. We almost finished the episode, it's like 3 minutes left. Anyway, who are commenting our post?

 **Clyde:** _*shows his phone screen of people commenting the post of them in the train station to them*_ Look!

 _The two "RonnieColn" lovers view who are they._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Wow, Clyde your dads and your appointment doctor are commenting our picture of us in the train station earlier.

 **Lincoln:** And also, there 3 likes in that post too. They're the same people too.

 **Clyde:** _*holds his cellphone on his right lap with his right hand*_ Yeah, but right now I'll better listen to music on my phone. _*gets his earphones from his backpack*_

 **Lincoln:** You can do your thing while me and Ronnie are still watching "The Dream Boat".

 **Clyde:** It's okay, I may love that show but I just wanna relax in a good mood. _*puts his earphones on his ears*_

 **Ronnie Anne:** Ok, Clyde. _(to Lincoln)_ Hey, Linc let's continue watching this.

 **Lincoln:** Um, yes. We have 3 minutes left of this episode. And don't forget, we have one more episode to watch.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Oh yeah, let's also not forget about that one.

 _The three 11-year-old kids are continue doing their own things, just relaxing things._

Friday, June 1 [11:15PM]

 _The train had arrived to another train station where the "5" need to "go off". As all the_ _doors opened, t_ _he screen cuts to the President and the First Lady with the 3 kids_ _going out of the train. BTW, the station the train stopped at is all Christmas-ish._

 **First Lady:** Woohoo! We're here kids!

 **The President:** There's no place like home, instead it's a great vacation!

 **Lincoln:** Wow, this train station is snowy and Christmas-ish!

 **Clyde:** _(looks at the snowy ground)_ And the ground is full of snow! Maybe in the whole ground of this town is full of snow.

 **First Lady:** Yeah, but except the roads and the highways.

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(shivers)_ Hrrrrrh, it's so cold in here.

 _The screen cuts to Lincoln and Clyde both shivering while walking._

 **Lincoln:** _(shivers)_ Yeah, this feels like zero degree Celsius!

 **The President:** And that's why all of you need to wear winter clothing.

 _As the President gives them each a winter hat, a winter jacket, a scarf, a pair of winter boots, a pair of winter leggings and a pair of mittens, the three 11-year-old kids wore each one set of them the President gave them earlier. The President and The First Lady also wear the same set of the same things they gave each of the kids._

 **Lincoln:** Wow, this winter clothing makes us feel like having 34.5 degree Celsius!

 **Clyde:** _(shivers a bit)_ Woooh, I don't feel shivering anymore, only a bit.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Thanks for giving us these, sir!

 **The President:** Well thank you, madam. You're pretty cute and beautiful even if you're with Lincoln!

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(blushes, scratches the back of her head)_ Awww, thank you!

 _The screen then cuts to the "5" walking up the stairs to accept their validation of their ticket._

 **Clyde:** _(excited)_ Woohoo, I wonder what this town looks like and how huge it is.

 **First Lady:** It's quite beautiful and really gigantic as one state in America.

 **Clyde:** Ooooh, this is gonna be interesting!

 _Still on the scene of them walking up the stairs, it cuts to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne holding hands to each other._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Hey, lame-o! Do you like it when we hold hands together?

 **Lincoln:** _(blushing)_ Yeah, I like it! And it's okay if you call "lame-o" as a nickname. But for real, you call me Linc or Lincoln.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Ok, but for me, it's more fun if I call you that earlier even if I won't tease you anymore.

 **Lincoln:** _(smiles and looks downright)_ Alright...

 _Ronnie Anne pecks Lincoln in the cheek. Lincoln starts to blush again._

 **Lincoln:** What a sweet kiss you've given to me!

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(smiles)_ Thank you! Let's still hold hands together for another time, please?

 **Lincoln:** Sure!

 _The couple lovebirds hold hands each other for the second time. After 4 seconds later, the screen cuts to the "5" confirming their validation of their tickets. Each one inserts their own ticket to the "confirming-a-ticket machine" and access it to pass through its gates. The screen now cuts to them on the other side of the train station which is the "_ _lobby", then they went outside of the station and stand against a bus stop sign. When they_ _went outside the train station, the kids shocked in surprise to see a lot of tall and short buildings, lots of vehicles and a huge population of elves and some normal humans and many more in the city._ _But what exactly is in front of them is a water fountain (with a radius of 6 centimers) surrounded by a round asphalt road (still there are some population of elves, several cars and other vehicles). Also, the kids saw what they're looking at looks like a park but there are buildings exist._

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** Woah!!!!

 **Ronnie Anne:** This place is great!

 **Clyde:** Yeah, it looks like Royal Woods!

 **Lincoln:** But more beautiful and happiness!

 **The President:** Well kids, this is the Christmas city called "Great Town Of Happiness".

 **First Lady:** And I'm be calling Santa Claus, the president of this city!

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** _(very surprised)_ WWHHHAAAATTT???!!!

 **Lincoln:** How did you know him?

 **The President:** Well, me and my lady met him, his wife, his reindeers, his relavites and his close friends before.

 **Clyde:** So that concludes that both of you haven't been here for a very long time.

 **The President:** Yep, kiddo. Your female guest here is gonna call him to fetch us here with his double-decker bus like in London.

 _The three 11-year-old kids shocked in surprised again..._

 **First Lady:** And since the double-decker bus he has, it contains 2 floors and the whole bus can occupy by a maximum of 24 persons.

 **Clyde:** Wow, maybe his bus is really awesome!

 **The President:** Sweetie, you call him now that we're here.

 **First Lady:** Ok, hon.

 _The First Lady dials the number on her phone to call Santa. She puts her phone on her right ear to call him already._

 **Santa Claus:** _(on First Lady's phone)_ Hello?

 **First Lady:** Hey, Santa!

 **Santa Claus:** _(still on her phone)_ Oh, it's you! The First Lady!

 **First** **Lady:** Yeah, it's me. You know who.

 _The First Lady continues talking to Santa Claus about where she and her "4 special guest friends" need to be fetched by him, of course Santa._

 **Santa Claus:** Ok, I'll be fetching you and your friends there at exactly midnight! See you later!

 **First Lady:** Thanks, bye!

 **Santa Claus:** Bye!

 _The First Lady aborts the call already and tells the others._

 **First Lady:** Ok guys, Santa Claus will be here at exactly midnight!

 _The three 11-year-old kids cheered in excitement._

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(squeals)_ Oooh, I wanna see him for the first time in my entire life!

 **Lincoln:** _(takes a deep breath)_ Here we go!

 **Clyde:** _(being cool)_ I wanna talk to him, though!

 **The President:** Yeah, he-he! Well, we'll just have to wait.

 **Clyde:** Ummm, what time is it now?

 **Ronnie** **Anne:** It's 11:30PM.

 **Lincoln:** Well, as what the President said earlier, we'll just have to wait.

 _They wait to pass the time until midnight..._

 **Lincoln:** Hey guys, how about we'll take a selfie and post it on our IG?

 **Clyde:** Wow, awesome!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Great idea, Linc!

 **The President:** Maybe I can not join in your selfie, sorry.

 **First Lady:** It's okay kids, I'm also not joining or you can let us join in.

 **Lincoln:** Well, we should start with the three of us, then we'll include both of you.

 **First Lady:** Sure, why not.

 **The President:** _(puts his left hand on her left shoulder with his left arm behind her neck)_ Me and my lady we'll just have to wait. We'll also just also look at this whole city we've went to.

 _After that, the three 11-year-old kids start gathering in one 3-person line while Lincoln (right side of Clyde) raises the camera_ _. Ronnie Anne (left side of Clyde) and Clyde (between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne) are ready to "smile in a while"._ _Lincoln captures the camera by snapping it, then he invites The President (behind Lincoln and Clyde) and The First Lady (behind Clyde and Ronnie Anne) in their selfie. All 5 of them are ready to "grin and win" before Lincoln "snaps it up". They post 2 pictures they taken earlier in their IG profile._

 **Clyde:** Woohoo, that was the best selfie ever!

 **Ronnie Anne:** At least, we had so much fun!

 **The President:** I kinda like it very well...

 **First Lady:** _(to Lincoln)_ Thanks, Lincoln! I hope you guys that, we'll get followers in your profile.

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, I wonder what's happening in Royal Woods...

 _The screen cuts to Kirby's mansion where_ _Kirby and Tetherby_ _are talking in the dining room while eating._ _They're the only ones who are in the mansion, no one else._

 **Tetherby:** Kirby, do you have any information for tomorrow's "three-month sleepover party".

 **Kirby:** Yes my lord, it will start tomorrow, obviously, at 2:00PM. Then since it's 3 months, the party will end on September 2 at noontime.

 **Tetherby:** Oh, ok sir! How many people are invited?

 **Kirby:** Ah, one rockstar named Luna Loud texted me that maybe a lot like more than 180, what I mean is like most characters from the show. Or what's more possible, most people in Royal Woods.

 **Tetherby:** Are there any several persons who are not invited?

 **Kirby:** Yep, Luna also texted me earlier that her brother Lincoln is not invited because he went on a vacation with his best, closest friend and his girlfriend. She also texted me again earlier, that she wouldn't invite Hank and Hawk (the bullies of Royal Woods) because, you know, they're so mean, rude and tough all the time, even they do that to children.

 **Tetherby:** Woah, they were just bad as villians.

 **Kirby:** Yeah, but I'm sure they'll change their attitude.

 _They finished eating dinner and_ _they start to wash the dishes together. While they do that household chore, they had a conversation._

 **Tetherby:** So sir, how many bedrooms for each set of people are organized?

 **Kirby:** Well, there are 12.

 **Tetherby:** Woah, that's a lot of that.

 **Kirby:** But, I'll tell you tomorrow who can sleep in each one except now I'll tell you that both of us we'll sleep in our own one. Because if I can explain for the rest right now, it might take too long for you to know and organized each person in each room.

 **Tetherby:** Yeah, you should tell me about tomorrow because... _*checks his watch*_...it's actually 11:45PM, so it's better if we sleep in our own room. Feels like everyone in Royal Woods is sleeping now.

 **Kirby:** Yeah, but after we do this.

 **Tetherby:** Ok...

 _As the two men finished doing their chore or "job", they went inside their room and went to bed._

 **Tetherby:** Goodnight.

 **Kirby:** Goodnight to you, too.

 _They already closed their eyes to sleep peacefully._

Saturday, June 2 [12:00AM]

 _The screen cuts to Santa Claus driving in his bus heading to the train station of the Christmas city._

 _Santa stops his bus near the bus stop sign of the station, then he presses a button to open the doors of his bus for_ _letting The President, The First Lady and the "Clincoln Anne McLoudiago" kids go inside. The kids are shocked in surprise and excitement to see Santa for the first time in their entire lives, while The President and The First Lady are so happy to see their "kinda friend" again after several years._

 **Santa Claus:** Ho-ho-ho! Welcome to the "Great Town Of Happiness".

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** _(surprised)_ SANTA!!!!

 **Santa Claus:** Hello kids! _(to The President and The First Lady)_ Are these the three kids whom you invited?

 **First Lady:** Yes, Santa.

 **The President:** Kids, _*points to Santa with his hand*_ this is Santa. _(to Santa)_ And Santa, _*touches Lincoln's shoulders*_ this is Lincoln, _*then touches Clyde's black hair*_ this is Clyde, _*then pinches Ronnie Anne's cheeks a bit*_ and this is Ronnie Anne.

 **Santa Claus:** Hi Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne!

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** Hi Santa!!!

 **The President:** _*giggles*_ Oh, honey this is best when the kids met Santa for the first time!

 **First Lady:** Yeah, it was for sure. _(to the three 11-year-old kids)_ Alright kids, in the bus now.

 _*the three kids shouted altogether, "Yay!"*_

 _After the kids went inside the double-decker bus and sat down on one row of chairs, The President and The First Lady also step inside._

 **First Lady:** Ummm, Santa. Thanks for fetching us her at the train station with these kids.

 **Santa Claus:** Awww, it was just for fun...

 _The First Lady smiled and sat down in another row of chairs with the President_

 **Santa Claus:** Well, all aboard everyone?

 **The President, First Lady, Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** All aboard!

 **Santa Claus:** Next stop, the Christmas park.

 _Santa drives his bus away from the the train station and needs to find a way to g_ _o to the park._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Ummm, Santa. We're not in a train, though.

 **Santa Claus:** Yeah, I know Ronnie Anne but it's more fun if I say that all the time whenever I'm driving a bus. Just pretend that we're in a train.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Oh, ok...

 _The screen zooms out of the bus, then zooms into the whole city of "Great Town Of Happiness", then fades to black. Hopefully, they will continue their journey on their vacation._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. All The Way To The Park

Saturday, June 2 [12:05AM]

 _The screen cuts to the Christmas-ish city of "Great Town Of Happiness"_ , _then it cuts to the right side of the bus before it cuts again to Santa Claus guides the city tour to the three 11-year-olds. He doesn't need to "tour guide" the President and the First Lady since both of them knew the whole city already._

 **Santa Claus:** So kids, are you ready for this city tour guide?

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** YEAH!!!!!

 **The President:** Well kids, Santa said to all of us last time that we have 4 places in this city that we need to go. But there more places we might go around the city.

 **First Lady:** The first place we'll go is the park, the second place after that is the movie theatre, the third place for next is the mall, and the last place we go is my mansion which you kids are where you will sleep tonight.

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** WOAH!!!!!!!

 **Clyde:** Aww, yeah! This is the best city I've ever went to.

 **Lincoln:** Like there are lots of places we can go anywhere and anytime, just like Royal Woods!

 **Ronnie Anne:** I love this vacation and this city, Santa! We have the best special city we can visit nor live in.

 **Santa Claus:** Awww, it was just a fact. And also, speaking of "going to the park", my wife is waiting for me there.

 **Clyde:** Wait, you're married?

 **Santa Claus:** Yeah, everyone knows I totally have a wife.

 **Clyde:** Oh, ok.

 **Santa Claus:** Anyway, how about the three of you, kids, introduce yourselves in front of me.

 **Lincoln:** Well, okay.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yeah, sure!

 **Clyde:** That's great.

 _The kids start to introduce each of themselves to Santa Claus. After that, Santa has a lot of questions to ask them (or each of them) and had "unexplained" reactions._

 **Santa Claus:** Well, thanks for introducing yourselves. But I have questions to ask all of you, or each of you.

 _*the kids "okay-ed"*_

 **S** **anta Claus:** Let's start with the white-haired one.

 **Clyde:** _(whispered to Lincoln)_ Hey, it's you.

 **Lincoln:** Oh, what are you questions to ask me, sir?

 **Santa Claus:** I have only one question.

 **Lincoln:** _(wondering)_ Ok?

 **Santa Claus:** What's it like to be living with 10 sisters?

 **Lincoln:** Well, it's quite normal, for me, to have a huge family. It doesn't matter if had less or more siblings, but what's more important that they always take care of me and treat me very well. They also gave me hugs and kisses almost everyday, at least they really love me as their only and one brother.

 **Santa Claus:** _*smiles*_ I'm so glad they loved you very well.

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, they're so nice to me.

 _The double-decker bus stopped in traffic. Santa checks his GPS on where he's right now._

 **Santa Claus:** Wow, we're in traffic. It's gonna be red light until a minute and a half. While we're in traffic, let's continue doing this. _*notices that The President and The First_ _Lady are sleeping together*_ By the way, your two guests there are sleeping.

 _The kids turned around while sitting on the floor of the bus and saw The President and The First Lady sleeping together._

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** _(smiled together)_ AWWWW!!!!!!

 _Then they_ _turned around in front continuing their own thing._

 **Santa Claus:** _(also smiling)_ What a nice sleep they had. _(to the kids)_ Anyway, let's continue. Now, who's next?

 **Clyde:** How about me?

 **Santa Claus:** Hmmm, okay. You're next.

 **Clyde:** Yes, thank you sir.

 **Santa Claus:** How is that possible that you had two dads?

 **Clyde:** Well, the truth is that, my one dad Harold, he had a divorce with his wife (which means my real mom).

 **Santa Claus:** How did your real mother broke up with him?

 **Clyde:** I have no idea, I better ask him when I get home, I mean at Royal Woods.

 **Santa Claus:** Yeah, you should've.

 **Clyde:** Yeah...

 **San** **ta** **Claus:** Alright, thank you so much Clyde.

 **Clyde:** You're welcome, sir!

 **Santa Claus:** So, we have but not the least, Ronnie Anne!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Oh my, it's my turn.

 **Santa Claus:** _*coughs_ * My bad, my bad. So madam, what's it like to be living with your family, cousins, aunt, uncle and your grandparents in one residence.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Well, maybe my relatives have no place to find a house and live that explains why they want to gather each other including me and my family in one place. At least, it's a residence, so there are bedrooms built inside.

 **Santa Claus:** Ok, looks like you might have a "family reunion" in that place.

 _*both of them chuckled*_

 **Ronnie Anne:** Hmmm, not really. I don't know they will do that, so I'll ask them soon.

 **Santa Claus:** That's great for you, ma'am, thank you very much.

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(smiles and chuckles a bit)_ It was just a fact.

 **Santa Claus:** So kids, I really like all of your historical stories, though. Like, it's shocks and surprises me. A white-haired boy living with 10 sisters, a black-haired boy with glasses living with two fathers, and a girl living with her family and her relatives in one residence. Like, WOW!!!! But still I kinda like them. Also, you kids look really cute as teddy bears.

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** _(blushed and smiled)_ Hehehe...really?

 **Santa Claus:** Yeah, of course! I'm not liking three of you like in a romantic way, it's just a compliment.

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** Oh, ok.

 _The traffic is over as the traffic light turns green after a minute and a half._

 **Santa Claus:** Here we go, green light baby!

 _Santa continues driving his car forward to stop it at the park._ _Sooner later, he parked his bus outside of the park in._

 **Santa Claus:** So kids, the first destination is the park. _*he presses a button of the bus for opening the doors*_ Hop off, everyone!

 _*the kids cheered in excitement*_

 _As they went off the bus before Santa closes and locks the doors with his bus key, all of them, including The President and The First Lady, went inside the park. The kids are surprised to see the most beautiful park they went._ _There are some population there just doing their own stuff._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Wow, this park is so amazing and beautiful!

 **Clyde:** Yeah, many people here are so liking it already.

 **Santa Claus:** Yep, and speaking of "going in here", can you kids help me find my wife?

 _*each of the kids said, "Okay", "Sure!", "Alright"*_

 **Santa Claus:** _*cheers*_ Yes! Now, let's go!

 _Before the kids and Santa Claus go, The President and The First Lady have to say something to the kids._

 **First Lady:** Kids, me and your "presidential" guest here are gonna hang-out with each other here.

 **Lincoln:** _(wondering)_ Alright?

 **The President:** But after we hang-out, either you guys are at the bus or somewhere else at the park, I'll meet you guys there sooner later.

 **Clyde:** Okay.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Sure!

 **First Lady:** Alright, _*they start to walk off*_ bye kids! Have fun finding Mrs. Claus!

 **Lincoln:** Okay, bye! _*waves his left hand*_

 _Clyde and Ronnie Anne also do the same thing as Lincoln does_ _, then The President and The First Lady walk off on their own._

 **Santa Claus:** So kids, are you ready to find her?

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** YEAH!!!!!!!

 **Santa Claus:** Well, come on!

 _The kids and Santa are on their way to find Mrs. Claus anywhere around the park._ _The screen cuts again to The President and The First Lady_ _hanging out._

 _*both them are walking*_

 **The President:** Oh, what a great place to go!

 **First Lady:** Yeah, the best vacation ever, even if we've been here before.

 _*they saw an ice cream vendor selling "it" in his ice cream stand*_

 **The President:** Ooh, how about we get some ice cream from Frosty for both us.

 **First Lady:** Sure, that snowman right there sells ice cream!

 _They went to the ice cream stand to buy some ice cream from Frosty (the snowman), their old friend._

 **Frost** **y:** Welcome to my ice cream stand. _*gasps in shock*_ Wait, I know both of you before.

 **First Lady:** Yeah, of course you know, I'm the First Lady... _*points with her hands at The President*_...and he's The President.

 **Frosty:** _(shocked)_ Oh, it's you guys!

 _Frosty goes off his stand and hugs both of them tightly._

 **The President:** I can't breathe!

 _Frosty lets go of them and then goes back in his stand._

 **Frosty:** Nice to meet you guys, again!

 **First** **Lady:** Yeah nice to meet you too, Frosty! Can we have an order?

 **Frosty:** Sure, you guys are gonna be my last customers for this day of my job.

 **The President:** Wow, ok. _*thinking*_ Hmmm..., can we have one chocolate ice cream for me and one strawberry ice cream for my wife, please?

 **Frosty:** Sure, coming right up!

 _After Frosty makes one chocolate ice cream and one strawberry ice cream, he gives the orders to The President and the First Lady._

 _Then, Frosty needs to make his ice cream stand into a suitcase by pressing the "suitcase" button on his "job remote control" with another button of "ice cream"._

 **The President:** Wow Frosty, this ice cream tastes great!

 **First Lady:** Yeah, I love that way you made it!

 **Frosty:** _(holding his briefcase)_ Well, it's just that I had a great job to work as and made an ice cream for both of you, guys!

 **The President:** _(smiles)_ Aww, thanks Frosty!

 **First Lady:** Thank you for making us very happy!

 **Frosty:** _(blushes and smiles)_ Aww, you're welcome guys.

 _As The President_ _and the First Lady ate half of each of their ice cream, they went off the area, along with Frosty, to find the "Clincoln Anne McLoudiago" kids and Santa Claus around the park._

 _*three of them are walking around the park*_

 **Frosty:** So, where are we going?

 **The President:** Oh, we're gonna find our "kiddie" guests!

 **Frosty:** Who "the kiddie guests" are you talking about?

 **First Lady:** You'll find out later. We invited 3 11-year-old friends from Royal Woods to join our vacation here at this city.

 _Meanwhile,_ _the kids and Santa Claus are searching for Mrs. Claus around the park. But luckily, Santa gets caught in his eyes to see his wife_ _and a Christmas male elf she and Santa used to be friend with before, sitting at a bench feeding and watching the ducks at the duck pond of the park._

 **Santa Claus:** Honey, there you are!

 **Mrs. Claus:** Hey, sweetie!

 **Guy Elf:** Hi, Santa!

 **Santa Claus:** Hi, guys!

 _Mrs. Claus and C.M.E. (Christmas Male Elf) noticed the three 11-year-old kids._

 **Guy Elf:** Um, who are those human kids you brought?

 **Mrs. Claus:** _(wondering)_ Yeah, did you invite in our vacation?

 **Santa Claus:** Oh I forgot! Sweetie, Guy Elf, these are the kids I invite from Royal Woods. And kids, _*introduces his wife*_ this is my wife Mrs. Claus, _*introduces his old friend*_ and this is Guy Elf, our old friend.

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** Hello Mrs. Claus, hi Guy Elf.

 **Mrs. Claus:** _*handshakes with Lincoln and Clyde*_ Hello, kids!

 **Guy Elf:** Nice to meet three of you, what are your names?

 **Lincoln:** I'm Lincoln Loud.

 **Clyde:** My name is Clyde McBride.

 **Ronnie Anne:** _*points her index fingers to herself*_ And this one right here is Ronnie Anne Santiago. _*puts her hands down*_ My real name is Ronalda, but just in case, you can call me "Ronnie Anne".

 **Guy Elf:** _*giggles*_ Hi, my little cuties!

 **Mrs. Claus:** Hello Lincoln, hello to you Clyde, and hello to you madam Ronnie Anne! _(smiles)_ Anyway, you three are gonna be my new guests for our vacation with Santa, Guy Elf, your "two presidential couple lover guests", and more but you'll find out who. The reason why you three are joining our vacation it's because I noticed that you have "bad" experiences from other people. _(worried)_ Lincoln had a lot of those especially that "bad luck" thingy, Clyde had usually several of it especially you and Lincoln are getting "messed up" by a boy named Chandler, I think that's the name right?

 **Lincoln:** Yeah...

 **Clyde:** But were friends with him now and then.

 **Mrs. Claus:** _*smiles*_ Wow, that's great! Anyway, back to the topic.

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(stops her)_ Um, Mrs. Claus, do I even have "bad" experiences?

 **Mrs. Claus:** Yes, even you Ronnie Anne, people are even mistaking you as Lincoln's girlfriend and also your relatives are so overprotective to you.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Sometimes I had that, but for real, me and Lincoln are actually a couple.

 **Santa, Mrs. Claus, Guy Elf:** _(shocked)_ WWHHAAATTT???!!!! REALLY?!

 **Lincoln:** _(worried)_ That's even true, but please don't tell it others.

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(worried)_ It's just a secret between all of us here.

 **Mrs. Claus:** _(smiles)_ Aww...don't worry! We promise not to spread it to others.

 **Guy Elf:** Yeah, we're friendly, even Santa is.

 **Santa Claus:** What he said is true and we'll never ever do it.

 **Lincoln and Ronnie Anne:** Really?

 **Guy Elf:** Yeah, we really promise.

 **Clyde:** _(to Lincoln)_ As long as your trusted best friend here got your back, buddy.

 **Santa Claus:** We always trust each other here with love, care, happiness, peace and hope.

 _*Lincoln and Ronnie Anne start hugging the "3" and Mrs. Claus*_

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(smiles)_ Thanks, guys.

 _*the two "RonnieColn" lovers break the hug*_

 **Guy Elf:** _(smiles)_ You're welcome. Also, you three look so adorable just the way you three smile.

 **Santa and** **Mrs. Claus:** Yeah...

 _*the three kids start scratching the back each of their heads while blushing and smiling*_

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** _(blushing)_ Hehehe...thanks!

 **Guy Elf:** By the way, it's just a compliment on what I've said.

 _After_ _that, The President and First Lady with their old friend came in the "panel" to see all of them._

 **The President and First Lady:** Hey, guys.

 **Mrs. Claus:** Hello Mr. President, _*shouts in joy*_ hi Mrs. First Lady!

 _*Mrs. Claus and First Lady hugged each other while squealing*_

 **First Lady:** Hi Mrs. Claus! Long time no see, and nice to meet you!

 **Mrs. Claus:** Long time no see too, Mrs. First Lady! Nice to meet you too!

 **The President:** Guy Elf, my buddy!

 _*Guy Elf and President high-fived, then do the "bro hug" to each other*_

 **Guy Elf:** Hey, Mr. President!

 _*the two men broke the hug*_

 **Guy Elf:** I've never seen you in a while!

 **The President:** I've never seen you in a while too, Guy Elf!

 _*The President and First Lady noticed the three kids*_

 **First Lady:** So kids, did you meet your new friends?

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, they're so friendly.

 **Clyde:** And kind.

 **Ronnie Anne:** And also courteous.

 **The President:** Well, they are. Because they used to be our friends before, right guys?

 **Guy Elf:** Yeah, that's true.

 **Mrs. Claus:** It's about like many and many years ago.

 **Santa Claus:** _(smiles)_ Aww, old memories!

 **Frosty:** Mr. President, are these the "kiddie" guests that you invited?

 **The President:** Yes, Frosty. _(to the "Clincoln Anne McLoudiago" kids)_ Kids, this is Frosty. _(to Frosty)_ And Frosty, these are the 3 preteen friends from Royal Woods.

 **Frosty:** Hello, kids! Welcome to our vacation at "Great Town Of Happiness" here. I'm Frosty, Mr. President's and First Lady's old friend. What are your names?

 **Lincoln:** I'm Lincoln Loud.

 **Clyde:** My name is Clyde McBride.

 **Ronnie Anne:** _*points her thumbs at herself*_ And this girl right here is Ronalda Santiago, but you call me "Ronnie Anne".

 **Frosty:** Oh ok, hi Lincoln. Hello, Clyde. And hi, Ronnie Anne.

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** Hi, Frosty!

 **Frosty:** _*giggles*_ Hi kids! _*smiles*_ Also, the three of you are super _cute_ as teddy bears!

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne:** _(blushing and smiling) Hehehe...thanks!_

 **Clyde:** Why does everybody compliments and thinks that we're all cute?

 **Mrs. Claus:** _(smiles)_ Well it's because you three are still young.

 **The President:** _(smiles)_ And maybe young people are more cuter.

 **Guy Elf:** _(smiles)_ It's just that we all care about you.

 **Ronnie Anne:** _(still blushing and smiling)_ Well...okay!

 _They had an awkward silence for a minute, then..._

 **First Lady:** Hey kids, how about we go back to the bus and go to our next destination for your tour guide.

 **Lincoln:** Oh yeah, come on everyone! Let's go back to the bus!

 _*they all start going back to the bus*_

 **Guy Elf:** Wait, your riding in Santa and Mrs. Claus's bus?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yes.

 **Frosty:** Are you, kids, in a tour guide with Santa?

 **Clyde:** Yes, and I don't know which place we all gonna go. But I know the last place we'll go is Santa and Mrs. Claus's presidental mansion.

 **Mrs. Claus:** Oh yeah, I forgot, you kids are gonna sleep at our mansion for the vacation. And also, I'll still tell the three of you why you are joining our vacation.

 **Lincoln:** Okay.

 _As the "9"_ went back inside the bus and sat down on the first floor which had a wide space in the middle surrounded by 3-feet-long seats, Santa (which came last) went into his bus driver area. He presses the button which it will closes the doors of the bus.

 **Santa Claus:** All aboard!

 _*everyone else inside also said, "all aboard"*_

The screen cuts to the bus driving off the park, then it zooms into the whole city of "Great Town Of Happiness" and cuts into black. I don't know where will they gonna go next but we will find out!

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 _[Trivia]_

You might notice there are lot of changes in the previous chapters.

I changed the name into "Clincoln Anne McLoudiago" because I was inspired by Mikedude Rocker10's fanfic, "Loud House the Vampire Movie". _(Refer to Chapter 2's trivia)_

The OCs I've made are actually Christmas characters (e.g. Santa, Frosty, Guy Elf, Mrs. Claus).


End file.
